russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV upgrades system, launches new programs
By IZA IGLESIAS, TMT on July 24, 2018 People’s Television (PTV) Network—the government’s flagship television station—recently unveiled a full brand makeover as well as technical upgrade to gear up for the future. It also launched a revitalized program lineup, as part of its continuing counter-programming strategy against the major TV networks. The Philippine state channel is bolstering its signal to reach more places and to prepare itself for its migration from analog to full digital terrestrial broadcasting using the ISDB-T System of Japan which is a new type of digital broadcasting system for providing audio, video and multimedia services with the installation of new equipment and transmitters. This new high definition equipment and digital production systems enhance program quality and overall viewing experience. PTV general manager Dino Apolonio “We are excited to bring to our viewers a revitalized PTV that’s relevant, responsive and better equipped to serve the information need of the Filipino. We are at the threshold of another chapter in our network’s colorful history, and we hope to share this journey with our audience in our continuing commitment to inform, educate and inspire,” PTV general manager Dino Apolonio said during the network’s trade launch on July 12 at the Marquis Events Place in Taguig City. “Since we started, we have been doing our best in making PTV deliver its mandate and improve its services. We have continuing efforts in building our technical capacity, infrastructure and image. We are not just focusing on traditional broadcast but we have also given importance to new media—the next platform that’s going to be very vital, in fact we all know that now,” Apolonio continued. “I’m confident that the change in our network has been noticed and we will continue to keep that. One of our goals is to improve what we have and bring in quality content with relevance and entertainment value, not because we are a government network means we have to be boring. So we want to change all of the stereotypes that come with it. I hope you give us the chance to show you how serious we are as a network,” he noted. To capture this reinvigoration, PTV is poised for a brand makeover—rolling out a new station ID with a new jingle and a brand new theme song anchored on its new network slogan “Para sa Bayan”—articulating its promise of service as the Philippines’ primary state television channel. The new network logo is also a reimagining of the Philippine flag in the shape of a play button. PCOO Secretary Martin Andanar PTV program hosts and anchors (Alfonso "Fifi" delos Santos, Dianne Medina, Anthony Pangilinan, Karla Paderna, Carby Salvador, Diane Querrer, Congressman John Bertiz (up); Pamela Ablola, Annjun Magnaye, Jake Napoles, Josanna Zosimo, Jules Guiang (down) of Bagong Pilipinas) Part of the PTV network’s major changes are the news programs from morning to night, seven days a week, which viewers can keep in step with current developments. These include “Daily Info,” “Sentro Balita,” “Ulat Bayan,” “PTV News Headlines” and its hourly newsbreaks. A documentary series on “Benham Rise” is also set to premiere this month. Interspersed with the news programs are the network’s own stable of award-winning public affairs and magazine programs such as “Bagong Pilipinas,” “PTV Sports,” “Public Eye,” “Iskoolmates” and “Damayan Ngayon.” Aiming to bring government services closer to the people, PTV also partners with various government agencies for their public information campaigns. Such co-productions include “GSIS Member’s Hour,” “The Doctor Is In,” “Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko,” “DOSTv—Science For The People,” “Cabinet Report sa Teleradyo,” “Usapang SSS,” and the Department of Energy’s “E-Power Mo!.” The network’s regional channels—PTV VisMin and PTV Cordillera—carry all of the programs, alongside its own Visayan and Iloko newscasts. Apolonio said PTV aims to regain the public interest by re-airing their well-loved curriculum-based educational shows from the ’90s every weekday morning, the series of telecourse include “Chemistry in Action,” “Physics in Everyday Life,” “Science Made Easy,” “Fun with Math,” and “CONSTEL English.” For the anime enthusiasts, PTV also brought some anime favorites like “Crayon Shin-chan,” “Valvrane the Liberator,” and the most-awaited premiere of “Food Wars!” and “Kirarin Revolution.” Provides the leadership in sports programming is the new home of the National Basketball League (NBL), the regional amateur basketball league in the Philippines under Solar Sports; along with “Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show,” “Auto Review,” and “Who's Next? Pro-Boxing Series.” While the entertaiment segments dominated by ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC as the three leading networks, PTV also provides the entertainment fare, led by the two popular primetime Koreanovelas: “Dear My Sister” and “The Daughter of the Emperor,” the daily 30-minute “PCSO Lottery Draw” and the popular and top-rating musical variety show “An Evening with Raoul”, and the weekend late primetime movies: “Pilipino Box Office”, which presents our Filipino movies from all types of genre and “Sunday Night Showdown”, which features movies, specials and concerts. Global perspective In addition to these changes, PTV is also imbuing viewers with a global perspective. As PTV prepares to beef up its capability to produce new shows, the network has modified its program lineup by airing Asian dramas. On top of its regular “ASEAN Block,” the network will soon showcase popular dramas, documentaries, cartoons and movies from the Chinese Mainland that will be entirely dubbed in Tagalog. Via its “China Theater Block,” Filipinos can get a glimpse into rich Chinese history and culture. The network has also struck a partnership with Nippon Hoso Kyokai or NHK—the official public broadcaster of Japan—a synergy that will bring 56 Japanese show titles to local television in the coming months. PTV will also premier the “Power of K”—a 30-minute K-pop variety show featuring the biggest Korean stars of today’s generation. In his speech, Presidential Communications Operations Office Secretary Martin Andanar sad that the Duterte administration’s work can be appreciated more by the people through PTV programming. “We have arrived at the cost of progressive change and effective development. Our government network via satellite and digital broadcast now transmits the actual work of this administration through a variety of programs that contain the narratives of public service in all of these form,” Andanar said. “In our fractured work, the People’s Television is the platform of our collective destinies that gathers the essence of our dreams and bridges the gaps of generations with stories that blend the heroes of history with a passion for achievement among our youth. “We elevate the standard of excellence and the level of professionalism in the manner of our delivery of information and official notices. We not only entertain, we inspire. We give honor, time and values and character formation for the benefit of every viewer,” Andanar concluded.